1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency release device of a safety belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of retaining the passenger of a vehicle in case of a front end collision with the help of a diagonal belt or shoulder belt and a stop placed under the side board and forming a catch for the knees is well known and will not be described in detail here. Such a system can easily be made passive (i.e. the retaining device is put into place automatically on the passenger without any action on his part) by hooking the outside point of anchoring of the shoulder belt on the frame of the door. Thus, the shoulder belt is released by itself with the opening of the door, permitting the passenger to get out, and places itself on the passenger when the door is closed after the passenger enters the vehicle.
There exist different possibilities of mounting the shoulder belt which is passive. However, the upper outside anchoring on the door always exists and can either serve the purpose of directly fastening the shoulder belt ending in a metal clamp in case the retracting device of the belt is placed at the center of the vehicle between the seats or serve the purpose of fastening a return belt in case the retracting device is placed in the door in accordance with a known arrangement.